


19 months, 23 days, 12 hours

by Scarlett_Stark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Monologue, POV Harry Styles, Song: Falling (Harry Styles), Song: To Be So Lonely (Harry Styles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Stark/pseuds/Scarlett_Stark
Summary: Harrys thoughts post breakup in Form of a monologue.AkaI wrote a monologue based two songs from fine line, but the monologue isn't character specific. Or gender specific for that matter. You can imagine any character you want, but I thought about Larry while writing it sooooo here we are
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	19 months, 23 days, 12 hours

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you like it. Just a piece of creative writing for English Literature A Level 😅

“I hate you”.  
Those were the last words I said to you.  
And I'm drowning.   
I didn’t mean it.   
I’m drowning.  
You left. I didn’t say sorry, and you left.  
Please come back  
The house, it’s empty.  
It’s a house, not a home.  
You’re home.  
You were my home, now I'm homeless.  
And I’m drowning.  
I still have the ring you gave me  
But your things are gone.  
You are gone.  
I’m drowning in memories.  
Memories of you and me.  
Me and you being happy.  
Happy, like we used to be.  
I used to feel like flying, now I'm falling.  
Falling, crashing down, drowning.  
I miss you.  
3 months, 16 days, 9 hours  
I’m still waiting.  
I’m in my bed, but you're not there.

4 months now.  
I saw you the other day.  
You were walking into our old café.  
You looked happy.  
Happy and free.  
I was crying, feeling claustrophobic.  
But you were happy walking into our café.  
Do you remember our café?   
We met there.  
I ran into you.   
I apologized.  
You simply smiled.  
We met again.  
I told you my coffee order.  
You ordered for me.   
I laughed when you struggled climbing up the barstool.  
You laughed and poked me in the cheek.  
We met again.  
I didn’t tell you my order.  
Yet you ordered for me.  
You remembered  
I knew then.  
I hugged you  
We walked in together the next time.  
You holding my hand.  
We laughed.  
We kissed.  
And then I was there alone.  
No one ordered for me.  
I didn’t take the usual.  
You walked in. I ducked down.  
You didn’t see me.  
You smiled, but not at me.  
You laughed, but not with me.  
You ordered, but not for me.  
You kissed, but not me.  
I’m drowning again.  
I’m an asshole.  
I never said sorry.  
I’m an asshole, and I'm drowning.  
You moved on.  
I haven't.   
And I feel like you’ll never need me again.  
I’m falling, crashing, drowning.  
I miss you.  
4 months, 5 days, 7 hours  
I’m still waiting, but I shouldn't  
You're happy, but not with me.

6 months now.  
I’m writing about you.  
Are you writing about me?  
I’m thinking about you.  
Are you thinking about me?  
I miss you.  
Do you miss me?  
You’ve moved on, I know.  
I haven’t.  
I tried.  
I can’t.  
I’m falling, crashing, drowning.  
I miss you.  
6 months, 2 days, 5 hours  
I’m waiting but giving up hope.  
I’m at our house, you’re not.

7 months.  
I no longer miss you.  
I’m no longer alone at the café.  
I stopped trying to move on.  
I’m no longer homeless.  
I’m no longer drowning in memories.  
“I love you”  
That was the first thing I said to you, when you came to our house.  
You smiled.  
“I’m sorry”  
That was the second thing I said to you.  
I cried.  
So did you.   
I held you, when you wept.  
Held you while you slept.  
And you were back.  
I no longer miss you, because you’re here.  
I’m no longer alone at the café, because you’re there with me.  
I stopped trying to move on, because you’re with me.  
I’m no longer homeless, because my home came back to me.  
I’m no longer drowning, because you threw me a life vest  
I’m no longer crashing, because you softened the fall.  
I’m no longer falling because you caught me.  
7 months, 23 days, 12 hours  
You’re holding me and I don’t have to wait anymore.  
We are at our house, and it’s a home again.

19 months  
We’re happy.  
We’re home.  
It’s a year after you made our house a home again.  
We’re at our café.  
We’re smiling.   
We’re laughing.   
You order for me.  
We kiss.  
I get down on one knee.  
I pull out a ring.  
You say yes.  
I still have the one you gave me.  
You put it on my finger again.  
We are flying, rising up, swimming.  
19 months, 23 days, 12 hours  
I’m living and you’re with me.  
You’re wearing my ring, and I wear yours.  
And we’re home.


End file.
